


From Space with Love

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Insinuations, Light Drama, Mechanic Allura, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Pilot Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Sexual Tension, Tall Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: AU One Shot: She was at least a head taller than him and a damn good mechanic. He was a pilot just looking for someone to fix his hover cycle. Yet these two seem to match better than they thought they would.A regular love story of an alien and a pilot on Earth.





	From Space with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things to know: Allura's taller than Shiro naturally aka she can't change her height. I'm not going to mess with her crazy quintessence abilities or the princess factor. I want to play around with Space Allura and Earth Shiro concept without all the politics.

 

 

 

"Excuse me!"

Allura almost didn't hear him in the workshop. The hover cycle shop was as noisy as ever with all the clanking and whirring of tools but her hearing's always been sharp. She straightened up from under the hood of the cycle she was working on. Idly she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, unknowingly smearing some grease on her face.

"Customers are to go to the front office," she waved off without really looking at the guy.

Then she went back under the hood. Footsteps were coming towards her. She stiffened a little, then readied herself just in case the guy thought he could feel her up because she was bent over. Women mechanics weren't uncommon but that didn't stop the local idiot from being a pig.

"Well I did go there first but no one's around."

That made Allura groan. "Romelle," she huffed. The teen was probably chatting with her girlfriend Rachel again. The Cuban's brother Lance was a worse flirt though so the call shouldn't be too long. "Just give me a tick."

The guy quickly stepped back as she yanked something out of the engine. With a grunt she placed the metal piece on a hover table then wiped her hands down her overall pants.

"Let's go to the office."

As she walked she tugged her pink bandana off, freeing her dark haired ponytail from its confinement. She used the bandana to dab at her face before tucking it in her pocket. The holo screen was already up. She quickly punched in the password and then looked back up at the customer.

"So what are you in for?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It's been turning on but then turns off a second later." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "I checked the engine turbine and the pistons but those looked fine."

Allura nodded as she typed. "The dynotherms may need replacing."

"Could be. But I wanted it checked out just in case."

"Is your cycle out front?"

"No, I had to leave it at my place. I was hoping you do house calls."

"It depends on the distance. What's your address?"

He told it to her. She rapidly typed it in and then paused.

"You live at the Garrison?" she asked unnecessarily before she could stop herself.

Now that she was looking at him she could see he was obviously a military man. He was almost a head shorter than her, lean, but his body well conditioned. By the broad shoulders she took it his strength was in his upper body. His posture was impeccable. The lower half of his hair was shaved but his black bangs were kept long enough to go over his forehead but not restrict his gray eyes. A long scar ran across the bridge of his nose. There was a silver chain around his neck from presumably his dog tags under his white t-shirt.

"Yes ma'am."

She chewed her bubblegum then blew a pink bubble, drawing his eyes down to it. When it popped she used her tongue to draw it back in.

"Save the 'ma'am' for your mother."

He let out a chuckle. "Sure thing, Miss..."

She tapped her nail against her nametag along the strap of her faded blue overalls. He leaned in to get a better look. She caught the scent of something fresh and clean from him, undoubtedly his soap from a shower.

"Allura?"

She nodded her head. "What time do you need the repair?"

"The sooner the better."

She looked at the clock. "I can be over in twenty. Do I need a pass?"

"Yeah. But if it's just twenty minutes I can wait and bring you over."

She shrugged. "Whatever works for you." She looked back at the screen. "I'll need some more information from you."

"Probably a name?" he ventured with a smile.

"That would be a good start."

"Takashi Shirogane." His smile widened a little more. "But I go by Shiro."

"Alright Shiro. Best contact number?"

"Probably my cell."

She kept her eyes on the screen as he told it to her. He didn't ask why she needed it if he was going to be bringing her to the base. Her eyes strayed back to him. He had been looking at her already but by the quick dart of his eyes she took it it hadn't been completely impersonal. She bit her inner lip as she caught some color along his scar. The shorter built guys she's come across usually found her height intimidating. This man's reaction was a pleasant change.

"An offsite visit comes with an automatic $50 fee. Is that fine?"

"Uh yeah. That's actually cheaper than I thought."

She shrugged. "First time rate." She rotated the holo screen towards him. "I'll need your signature here," she leaned over, making her long fluffy ponytail drape, "and once more here."

He nodded his understanding. Once done he looked up at her pretty blue eyes.

"So do I just wait over here?"

"Or outside if you want."

"Ok."

He sat down with his back straight. She propped her head on her hand.

"You're allowed to relax soldier."

He let out a short laugh. "Old habits."

But he did pick up a holo tablet and sat back to read.

* * *

The drive over was a little stiff.

Then Allura turned to him with a serious expression. He only caught it from the corner of his eye.

"Does the military forbid music?"

A smile played on his lips. "No they don't."

He flipped the radio on. She sat back into the passenger seat and bobbed her head with the music. He lightly tapped his fingers along the steering wheel.

"How fast can this go?"

"Pretty fast." He felt a grin tug his lips. "Want to see?"

She turned to him with an answering grin. "Oh yes."

He slowly increased the speed. He kept an eye on her. He could see her excitement as she started to bite her bottom lip more. The road had been pretty empty until now. There were a couple of cars up ahead. He was going to have to slow down. He looked around and then realized with a smirk that he didn't.

"Shiro -"

He suddenly drove off the road and onto the empty expanse of rock and sand. For a second he wondered if he scared her but she was laughing and smiling and her eyes were bright with delight. The wheels of the hummers were built for tough terrain. She looked in the side mirror.

"We're leaving a dust cloud."

He was probably going to have to clean the hummer. "Yeah we are."

"You have a bit of a rebellious streak, soldier boy?"

"Pilot, technically."

"Let me guess. You fly only the fastest jets."

"They're assigned to me. I'm a fighter pilot while I study to be a DSP."

"What's that?"

"Deep Space Pilot. There's all sorts of physical stamina and mental tests. I'm on my last year before I can take the final exam."

"Space." Her eyes drifted upwards. "The great unknown."

"Yeah. It's what I've wanted since I was a boy. I know all the constellations, each planet's moons, the storm cycles of Mars - but that's only _our_ solar system. It's incredible."

"Limitless," she agreed.

He smiled at her. "You're into space too?"

"The possibilities fascinate me."

The stone and metal gates of the Garrison were coming up. He slowed down to a more moderate speed. She sat back as she watched him talk with the guard. The older man quirked a brow.

"The main road was closed, Officer Shirogane?"

"Hit traffic. Besides, the dirt road's closer to the garage."

The guard shook his head before taking his badge. "You're a little too old to be joyriding around to impress a someone."

Allura bit back a laugh. Shiro took his badge back with a huff.

"She's my mechanic. She's going to fix my cycle."

"Good luck with this one," the guard pointed at Shiro. "He's always riding that thing out in the roughest parts of the desert."

"It's called training."

The guard waved them off. "The gate's open. Make sure you get a badge for your mechanic."

"I know, I know."

Shiro drove in without further trouble. He turned off the music when they got to the garage. Some personnel were around tinkering with hummers and land rovers. Shiro parked and they exited the vehicle. She grabbed her tool bag from the back. She gave the duffle a shake and smacks to get the dust off of it.

"Sorry about that."

"No you're not."

He grinned at her. "You either."

A shadow of a smirk played on her lips. "The guard said I need a badge?"

"It's a service badge for, well, service people. I'll show you my cycle while I get it."

"And if I get kicked out while you're gone?"

"Miss me already?" he teased.

She blew a large bubble in response. He smiled.

"People see you with me right now. They won't kick you out. Come on." He led her to a tarped vehicle. "Usually Hunk fixes my ride but he's on leave." He pulled the tan tarp off. "I'm hoping you can fix Black."

She popped her gum. "You call an orange and gray cycle Black?"

"It's the color she used to be before the Garrison painted the cycles."

"A pity."

"Yeah," he sighed in disappointment. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Just grab someone if you need something before I come back."

She pulled out her bandana and got to work.

He came back fifteen minutes later - after signing pages and pages of liabilities and several callouts to him from other officers asking him for a date with the Amazon - to find Black nearly gutted out. Her engine was dismantled completely and lay in pieces all around the body of the cycle. His jaw dropped in incomprehensible horror.

"What - But I - it wasn't even fifteen minutes!"

Upon hearing his voice she unburied herself from under the hood. She strode over to him carefully and thrusted a piece of rock up into his face.

"Black is filled with _rocks_ and _sludge_. I'll have to clean her out entirely." She put her hands on her hips. "Do you even clean out her filters regularly?"

"Uh, sometimes. But Hunk's the one that does it." Pause. "He's been gone for three weeks though."

"Honestly Shiro. I'm surprised she's still working." She turned back to pat Black's hood. "You're far too loyal. Poor thing."

"What happened?"

"See here? Debris from the circular winding wings collect sand and rocks especially in rough terrain. That collection can be pushed into the influx pipes which clogs this up," she held out a very filthy filter, "then the build up spills into these chambers," she held up pipes dripping with sludge, "which then slow down the dynotherms and could potentially crack the whole engine."

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit. I didn't realize it was that bad." He crouched down to the engine parts. "Could you show me how to maintenance Black? I shouldn't wait around for Hunk all the time."

"I need to clean all of this first. Then you can watch me put her back together."

"Ok. I'd appreciate that." He pulled out his phone. "You mind if I record?"

She had to smile at that. At least he was trying.

"Not at all."

* * *

The job took longer with her showing Shiro what to do but she felt secure in the knowledge that he'd take better care of Black.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"You can thank me by paying me," she quipped. "And cleaning Black's filter."

He laughed at that. "Here."

She swiped his card with her portable card reader then handed it back.

"Sign here please."

"There you go."

"A pleasure, Shiro."

She handed him his card. He brushed her fingers a little as he took it.

"I'll be seeing you?"

"Hopefully not or else Black's in trouble."

He shook his head at her joke. "Bye Allura."

She watched him leave the parking lot and then went back into the office.

* * *

The second time Shiro came over to the shop Allura was on break.

It was a hot day. She had her overall straps down and her crop top in full view. She languidly stretched and then stood up from her seat in the back of the front desk. She amusedly watched as he faltered in his step before collecting himself.

"Back again soldier boy?"

"I'm a pilot," he reminded her.

She hummed at that. "And I'm a mechanic."

He grinned. "A damn good one."

She pulled up the hover screen to cover the small smile on her face.

"Not that good if you're back so soon."

"Your skills have nothing to do with my recklessness," he sheepishly said.

She moved the screen to catch his eye. "How badly damaged is Black?"

"Ah, what level is 'crashing it into a boulder?'"

"Shiro level."

"Ouch," he laughed. "Do you always have a sharp tongue?"

"Not always," she casually replied. "But it depends on the circumstance."

"I can imagine."

She gave him a glance. There was a slight pinkness along his scar. He brought his hand up as he cleared his throat.

"I managed to get Black here this time."

She tilted her head to look outside. "The name doesn't suit her."

"Hopefully it will again." He wistfully sighed. "Someday I'm gonna repaint her back to her true color. Iverson'll have a cow but at this point I doubt he'd do anything."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've done a lot for the Garrison. That kind of seniority allows for some slack in little things."

She quirked a brow. "How big of a deal are you?"

He shrugged. "Not very."

* * *

The third time she saw him was on the Garrison grounds.

His crew were stepping out of their jets and people were clapping. The Garrison's new fighter planes demonstration was open to the public. 'Free advertising,' Iverson liked to say. 'Don't forget to wave, boys and girls. This day and age people need a personal touch.'

"You strayed out of formation Takashi."

Shiro kept his smile as he waved at the crowd. "Well someone kept flying a little too closely."

His flight partner Adam pushed up his glasses. "Or you miscalculated."

Shiro sharply sighed behind his smile. "I _don't_ want to start this again." He turned around back to his jet, dropping the smile. "You'll be getting another partner soon enough. Can we just suck it up without anymore arguments? That's all I'm asking."

Adam softly scoffed. "I'm not trying to start something. Maybe the great Takashi Shirogane doesn't have all the answers sometimes."

Shiro took in a long breath. He stuck his hand out to Adam for the customary handshake after flights. It was stiff and short. Then both parties walked off in opposite directions. The techs will bring in the jets.

"Space boy!"

Shiro's head snapped to the side. Allura broke away from the crowds to walk in his direction. She was wearing blue shorts, a white tank, and a wide brim straw hat. Her eyes were obstructed by large cat eyed sunglasses. Her long hair was in a dark braid. All in all, she looked very casual and pretty.

Security stopped her from coming any closer.

It looked a little ridiculous given her height but Shiro had to give him props for doing his job. He stepped up and waved the guy off. She stayed where she was, letting him come to her. She blew a familiar pink bubble and then popped it once he was in front of her.

"Allura," he smiled. "Got tired of calling me 'soldier boy'?"

"I could switch to Rocket Man."

He laughed out loud. "I prefer Space Boy."

"I thought so." She took off her sunglasses to frown at him. He took a step back involuntarily. "You, sir," she bent down a little to wag a scolding finger in his face, "are the biggest _liar_ I have ever met."

"What?"

She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. He recognized it as the flight demonstration flyer. She held it up as she read off of it.

" 'Today only. Come see our top pilots, including leading pioneer Takashi Shirogane, the Garrison's youngest pilot to break the speed of sound. ' " She gave him a flat look. "Yet you said you were not a big deal."

"Those flyers exaggerate."

She kept her eyes on him.

"...But I _am_ the lead pilot," he fessed up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lie." He shifted his helmet. "It just changes the way people act around me once they know if they didn't already." He looked up. "So are things different between us now?"

"Well of course this changes things!" She put her hands on her hips. "Now I can start charging you regular price. I assume your compensation is more than decent with such glowing praises as this," she shook the flyer for emphasis.

"...Wait, why weren't you before?"

"I like you." She folded the flyer back into her pocket. "Your ears were hideous at first but now they've grown on me."

He put a subconscious hand to cover the side of his head. "What's wrong with my ears?"

"They stick out a little and are rather round," she moved his hand off of his ear, "but they're cute."

His face flushed. "I can honestly say no one's said this to me before."

"There's a first for everything," she playfully quipped.

That made something uncurl inside of him, an uneasy tension that had formed earlier and then built when she read off what the flyer said about him. Her reaction was different and completely unreserved. It made him smile.

"Then how about a first date?"

* * *

He drove them to a resort by the lake.

She was snuggly pressed into his back as he maneuvered his hovercycle. She usually liked to ride herself but she didn't mind it if it was Shiro driving. He had an easy confidence that made her want to trust him. Plus, he was smelling good again. She moved her face so her nose trailed the shell of his ear. He swallowed hard. He liked that a little too much. When they finally parked he took a moment to collect himself mentally then he slid off.

"Black moves much smoother after your work."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He offered her his hand. She took it with an amused smile.

"My legs are long enough to get off without assistance."

"I know."

He looked her over as she smoothed over her off-the-shoulders cream colored top. His eyes drifted down her dark jean covered legs. He remembered seeing how toned her legs were when she came out to see him fly. He couldn't help the thought of what those long legs felt like against his palms, around his waist. Hell, his _entire_ body - He cleared his throat. _Really? On a first date?_ He shouldn't be thinking like that. They barely knew each other and most of it was mechanic/customer circumstances.

He was going to put his hand along her lower back but realized he touched her rear. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"I am _so_ sorry. I was trying to -"

"First time dating someone taller?"

"Yes," he let out a relieved breath.

She smiled. "Let's try this."

His flush deepened as her arm went around his shoulders. If it weren't for his black racing jacket he'd feel more of her breast pressed against his upper arm. Her fingers lightly trailed his jawline up to his ear.

"How's this?"

"Fine. It's good." He pushed open the door. The maître de greeted them. "Reservation for two under Shirogane."

The maître de led them out back to the balcony. She curiously looked around at the strings of white flower lights overhead. Shiro pulled away to pull out her chair. She went over and pulled out his and then sat in hers. He let out a chuckle before taking his seat.

"Thanks."

"Thank you and you're welcome." She lifted her glass of water. "It bothers me that the tradition is one sided." She took a sip. "Where _did_ that come from anyways?"

"I guess it started back in the olden days when ladies wore skirts bigger and wider than doorways," he joked. "I'd imagine they'd needed help sitting down."

"Heavens above." She shook her head, making her hanging earrings swing. "I would _die_ if I had to wear something as ridiculous as that."

He hummed in agreement. "Fashion back then wasn't for comfort."

Allura eyed a woman walking by with eight inch heels. "I would argue that is still relevant today."

"I suppose. But it's more of a choice now."

"True." She looked out over the low balcony railing. "The view is gorgeous."

He turned away from her to look out. "Yeah."

The lake was surrounded by wilderness. Tall evergreen trees stood beautifully silhouetted by the lowering sun. The colors of twilight stained the sky and highlighted the waters down below. Some dark shapes flew by, undoubtedly birds finding a good place to rest for the night. Boats were docked at the short piers as sunlight was quickly fading.

"How did you find this place?"

"A family friend owns a cabin around here." He lifted his glass up. "They brought me once. Thought it'd make a good date."

"It does." Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Though the cabin part may be quick for a first date."

He choked on his water. She lightly laughed as she handed him a cloth napkin. He coughed into it.

"I didn't mean to suggest -"

"Oh I know," she teased. "I could not help it." She lowered his napkin hiding the light pink on his face. "I like how your face changes colors easily."

"The curse of being light skinned," he half chuckled though the flush remained.

"It's not a curse. I like your skin color."

He blinked at that.

She smiled widely, revealing her bright teeth against her plum painted lips. He flushed more. She had a pretty smile. There was a sweet sincerity in how easily she complimented him. It was very honest and made him feel comfortable to say it back.

"I like your skin color too."

He didn't think it was possible but her smile grew.

"Thank you." Her smile waned a little. "Not everyone can say that."

He frowned at that. He was no stranger to xenophobia or discrimination but to hear her say it made a surge of protectiveness come out. She was usually so self assured and confident. It made something ache inside. He reached over to put a hand on hers.

"Anyone who can't appreciate you isn't worth knowing."

She looked across the table. The fading light made the glow of the candle on their table more prominent, adding a gleam in his gray eyes. She turned her hand so they were palm to palm.

"Good evening," their server came over.

They let go of each other's hands. She felt a light heat in her cheeks. Her eyes darted to Shiro. There was a mild redness on his face. She softly tittered into her hand and then gave their server Jessica her attention.

"What's the special tonight?" Shiro asked.

Under the table she bumped her foot against his. The fading redness of his cheeks returned. He quickly nudged her foot back to her side with a playful smile.

"The salmon sounds good," he said.

"I'll have the steak," Allura beamed.

"Very good. Do you want a glass of the paired wines as well?"

She looked to Shiro. He lightly shrugged.

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

He walked her back to her place with her arm along his shoulder.

She smelled like wine and flowers. It made him lean his nose against her collarbone. She squirmed a little. He grinned up at her and made his bangs brush her skin. She moved away from him with a laugh.

"You are a devious man!"

But she came back to his side. He quirked a brow.

"Glutton for more teasing?"

"...Or for you."

He looked away at that. Her confidence was so starkingly bright sometimes. He looked back up to her when they reached her door. She stayed outside with him.

"Is it too soon to kiss you?" he murmured.

"No."

She leaned down. He watched her eyes half close as their lips met. Her hand came up to his shoulder. He parted her lips a little, teased the tip of his tongue against hers before drawing it back. She seemed to have liked that. She chased his tongue with hers. His eyes widened a little as her tongue took over his mouth. He angled his head, making the kiss smoother.

"Mm..."

Her soft little moan made his blood hot. They broke off for air, leaning their foreheads against one another. He kissed her once more, short and sweet, then pulled away completely.

"I got early morning drills."

Her fingers lightly touched his bottom lip. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

"Another day," he promised. He stepped away from her door to give her room to unlock it. "Good night Allura."

"Sleep well." She smiled at him. "Don't let the moyntode into your brain."

"...What?"

She was already closing her door.

He mouthed the unfamiliar word to himself then shrugged.

* * *

Their first date was followed by more.

On their second date she found out he was overly fond of mac and cheese. Just plain. Nothing else on it. As a huge fan of dairy she agreed with the cheese part but she didn't understand why he refused to put anything else on it.

Their fourth date he found out she could crack open crabs and lobsters with her bare hands. She even leaned over and cracked his open for him. That had sent him flushing for a long time. He didn't think he'd find cracking open seafood hot but apparently he hadn't been doing it with the right person.

The fifth date she revealed her obsession with milkshakes. Just plain vanilla. He didn't understand that. There were so many flavors out there. She claimed the other flavors covered over the taste of the milk too much. He didn't get it but he liked the happy smile on her face as she drank it. He made sure to bring her a milkshake when he could.

The sixth date he told her about Adam, his ex, and their messy breakup. He held her hand throughout the telling as an anchor. They split up several months ago but seeing each other around the Garrison day in and day out didn't give either one enough space to properly heal from it. He had hoped to stay friends, as they had started off, but that was something that was going to take time. At the end of the telling she pulled him into a hug. He flushed down to his neck and then just sank into her embrace.

The seventh date she told him about her ex, Lotor. He was charming and as polite as a prince but had mainly been interested in her for her skills. They had both been in the same mechanics classes and he ended up stealing one of her ideas and presented it to their professors. She didn't have the physical proof that it belonged to her. Their breakup ended with her flipping him over and smashing him into a table. She had been promptly suspended but it had been worth the satisfaction. Shiro's awe had been apparent. Talking ended with her tongue down his throat and a very heated make out.

Soon, their dates and more casual meet ups started blurring together until they both lost track of how many dates they've had.

* * *

Shiro gripped the handles of his hover cycle as her mouth continued to tease his ear.

"You sure like nibbling my ears for someone who used to hate them."

"I said they were hideous, not that I hated them." She nuzzled behind his ear. "Perhaps I'm giving you a hint."

Her hand released his waist to go down his thigh. She could feel the cords of muscle even through the fabric of his pants. He breathed out sharply. He was only glad they were at a red light.

"I'm trying to drive."

"I could take over."

He was suddenly pushed to lean forward as she moved to grip the handles. He felt heat in his face as her breasts were flush against his back.

"Allura -"

A car honked behind them. The light was green.

"Hit the gas Space Boy," she murmured in his ear. "Let me steer."

He pressed the gas pedal. She leaned into him more. He bend forward to better accommodate her. He moved his hands further down the handle bars to give her hands a better grip. They were turning a corner. He eased the pressure on the pedal a little and instinctively leaned forward with the motion. He found her doing the same thing at the same time. He wasn't surprised she knew how to ride. What was more noticeable was how in sync they were. The sign for the freeway came up. She smoothly turned onto it. He leaned with her.

"Faster," she said.

He stepped more.

"More than that Shiro."

He breathed out as she sharply pushed her hips forward, pushing him more against the front of the cycle. The sudden friction against his crotch made him swallow hard. She was always blatantly honest in other things. He really shouldn't be too surprised about her bluntness right now. But there was a time and place for this. Getting him worked up while driving on the freeway was definitely not the right time.

"More," she half whispered.

"That's fast enough 'Lura," he rasped out.

If they weren't pressed so close together she might not have heard. But she did. Mercifully, she slid back enough to relieve some of the pressure against his crotch. When they got closer to the Garrison she relinquished control of Black back to him. He slid his hands back up to their original place. She slipped her hand inside his jacket to pull out his id card.

The guard slid his window open.

"Shirogane. Miss Allura."

"Earl." Allura handed the id card with a smile. "How's your car running?"

"Just fine Miss. I haven't had a stall all week."

"That's great news." Shiro took his card back.

Earl tipped his beret back a little. "You're looking a little flushed there officer. You drinking enough water?"

"I'm fine Earl."

Allura smiled. "Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

"See that you do Miss. Lord knows he needs looking after."

"See ya Earl," Shiro drove off.

As soon as they cleared the gate Allura laughed.

"Haha," Shiro joined in dryly. "You're a real comedian."

"It _was_ rather hilarious," she tittered into his neck.

He pulled up short of the garage and off to the side. He twisted around, pushed his visor up and hers then pulled her head down. His kiss was hungry. She hummed into it, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He quickly found that kisses with her were more tongue than lips. It took getting used to. By how easily he parted his lips he'd say he was already adjusted to it.

Someone whistled. Then a couple more people joined in, throwing in some colorful phrases.

"You guys are idiots," he broke off with a laugh.

She didn't seemed bothered by their audience. She pushed his helmet off completely so she could run her hands through his hair as she kissed him.

"Get it girl!"

He pulled away entirely. "Alright you gawkers get going unless you want to do drills. And you," he turned to his girlfriend. "You said you wanted to help me paint Black."

"I will." She draped her arms around his shoulders. "As long as I am properly compensated."

"I got milk and vanilla ice cream for a mega shake."

"Not what I want," she breezily replied, "unless it's Shiro flavored."

She started to kiss him again. He gently pulled out of it.

"Why can't you have both?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Promise?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's definitely happening today."

She smiled back and then gave a dramatic sigh.

"Oh alright. We'll paint first."

* * *

"Quiznak!" she hissed out.

He looked over from the other end of his hovercycle. They were almost done painting. He walked over to see what was wrong. He nearly winced upon seeing a large splash of black paint on her legs. It wouldn't have been that bad if she wasn't wearing shorts. She looked over at him with a pout.

"Yikes."

"Will it come out?"

"Mm, the chances are better if you clean up now." He dug into his pants to grab his keycard. "My room number's on the card. I'll come over once I'm finished."

"Is it that building over there?" she pointed over his shoulder.

"Next to it." He moved her arm to point to it. "The bigger building's the dorms for the cadets."

She took the card with a quick peck on his lips. "Thank you Shiro."

"Sure thing."

She walked off. He watched her ponytail swish. He was brought out of it as some guys nearby called out to him.

"Shirogane sir, will you teach me your ways?"

"I'm pretty sure you have class cadet," he dryly replied. "I'm sure Iverson would love to hear about you ditching."

The group scattered. He sighed to himself. And people wondered why he didn't bring her on base more often. He shook his head as he finished off the painting. He stepped back to critique their work but found it pleasing. _I'll need to get her an extra large milkshake._ She didn't have to help him on her day off but she wanted to. She was stronger than anyone he knew but damn if he didn't find himself falling for that softness inside of her.

Just last week he found her helping someone push their broken down car off to the side of the road. She fixed it enough so the guy could get it to his auto shop, free of charge. It was like there was an instinct in her blood to help people regardless if she knew them or not.

He put away the paint cans and gear. He tried spraying off the paint that fell but it didn't come off completely. He winced at the thought of the trouble Allura was going to have getting that off her skin.

_Hopefully soap helps._

He dried his hands then walked out of the garage for his room. He waved at a couple of friends, saluted some commanders as they went by. When he got to his door he knocked.

"'Lura?"

He tested the door on the off chance she left it unlocked. She did. He slipped his shoes off next to hers. He called it a room but it was more like an apartment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked loud enough for her to hear.

"A little!"

He opened the fridge. There wasn't much except for cheese, eggs, some vegetables. Carton of milk. Couple of take out boxes from previous night outs.

"You want an omelet or leftover stir fry?"

She said something but he didn't hear. She was using the blow dryer. It was left over from the previous resident but he kept forgetting to donate it. Good thing he hadn't yet. _And now I'm keeping it._ He blinked at that thought and the implication. He rubbed his neck a little. _One step at a time._

"Allura."

The blow dryer was still going. He put his arm on the door to lean on it. The door swung open and he nearly fell over. She let out a yelp. He automatically looked up, saw a white towel around her waist and a white towel on her head -

"Shiro!?"

"Ah," he averted his eyes quickly. "I didn't mean to - I don't think the door was closed all the way," he said in a rush. "I'll go, sorry." He went out of the bathroom and closed the door loudly. "Sorry," he said again for good measure.

He walked back to the kitchen with a blush.

They _were_ getting more physical but it was kissing and touching. And technically they had plans today that wouldn't involve clothes. But what happened now was abrupt and completely not in the mood for their later plans.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

Hopefully she wasn't uncomfortable around him now. He didn't want her to think he was going to be barging into her personal space whenever. That was the quickest way to lose her trust. He put the stir fry on a plate and threw it in the microwave. He crossed his arms as he blankly stared at it.

"Wait," he frowned. "Why was she wearing a towel on her head?"

Wasn't she blow drying her hair?

The bathroom door opened. He jumped a little at the sound. He forced himself to relax his pose. He was the top pilot of the Garrison for crying out loud. He could handle this. He _would_ take care of this.

"Hello."

He looked over to see her in gray pj pants that were too short for her and her pink hoodie on. She had thrown her slightly damp hair up in a ponytail. Her fingers fiddled with the pull string of her hoodie.

"Allura, I -"

"Shiro I can explain -"

He frowned at that. "Explain what?" He looked down at the pants she was wearing. He ventured a guess. "It's ok that you're borrowing my pants."

"No, that's not what I mean." She bit her lip. "In the bathroom earlier...I'm sure you saw." She looked down at the floor. "I don't see how you _hadn't_ seen it. I was rather careless."

" 'Lura I'm the one that needs to apologize." He stepped up to lightly grasp her arms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have leaned on the door." His hands slid down to hold hers. "I don't want you to _ever_ feel uncomfortable around me."

"Do you mean that?" she quietly asked.

"Of course I do. I want you to be able to trust me."

A tension left her body. She gripped his hands back.

"Thank goodness. I was worried."

"Well, there's no need to be," he smiled.

"It's most certainly not typical in this area. Romelle and I have yet to confirm elsewhere though."

 _Leaving doors open?_ "Some places are safer than others."

"And some people more understanding," she fondly smiled.

"Sure," he said with some sympathy. _She_ _must have grown up in a bad neighborhood._ "But it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Certainly." She lifted a hand to brush his bangs aside. "But not around you."

She leaned down to kiss him. He soon felt her tongue against his lips. He parted them for her. She proceeded to caress his tongue more than kiss. She pulled him in more. He lowly groaned as her arm went around his upper back.

It was like a barrier melted between them.

Her hands were running over him. His hands went up to cup her face, pull her closer to him. He made her step backwards towards the nearby wall and gently, firmly pressed her against it despite the height difference. She seemed to like that move if her soft moan was any indication.

The microwave beeped. They paused in a startled moment.

"The stir fry," he murmured with a slight husk.

"It can wait," she replied with lidded eyes.

He didn't argue. He leaned up and kissed her. She rotated them so he was against the wall. The force of her maneuver made him grunt. The picture frame hanging next to them was knocked down to the carpet by her strength. That was hotter than he thought it would be. He kissed her harder. Her hands clawed at his shirt. He broke off the kiss to shrug it off. She took the opportunity to shrug out of her hoodie. She had nothing else underneath. They came back impatiently. He closed his eyes as her skin was against his.

"Oh gods," he rasped.

One of her hands teased the muscles in his arm.

"Glorthnaz," she whispered.

He was used to her saying things he didn't know. He thought about asking her what language that was but with her hot mouth trailing down his jawline he could give a damn what she was saying right now. She could be calling him a piece of shit and he'd thank her as long as her mouth kept sucking at his neck. He gritted his teeth in pleasure. Her hand was tugging at his belt. He somewhat reluctantly put a hand on hers to stop her.

"Wait."

"I thought you -"

"Oh I do. But not here." He softly kissed her lips. "I want our first time to be comfortable. After that we could figure out how to do this against the wall with our height difference."

"You would be against the wall and I'd control the rhythm," she answered as if that was a no brainer.

"Gods," he buried his face against her chest as his face flamed. "Can we _please_ use a bed first?"

She merrily laughed. "You're my favorite earthling."

"...Earthling?"

He lifted his head to read her expression. He gaped as he saw pink markings on her cheeks, oval pupils and -

"Your hair's _white._ "

"Yes." Her delicate white brows furrowed. "I thought we went over this."

"Wha - when did you say you have white hair _and_ _glowing markings_?"

"The markings we have not discussed," she admitted, "But you saw my white hair in the bathroom."

He snapped his mouth closed with an audible click.

"That wasn't a towel?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "You thought my white hair was a towel." Despite her height she seemed to shrink into herself. " _Oh_."

She backed off of him quickly. He snapped out of his daze as she grabbed her pink hoodie. Her hair was back to dark brown, her eyes one shade of color, and the markings gone.

"Allura wait," he grabbed her sweater to keep her there. She merely let go and headed towards the door. He let out an exasperated sound. "You can't walk around a military base _topless_."

"Watch me."

He used his speed to get to the door first. "Could we talk about this before you make a decision?"

She looked to the side. "You're the one that made the decision."

"Ok, yeah I reacted badly." He rubbed his face. "But I misunderstood what you were talking about _earlier._ Could you give me more than a couple of seconds to process this?"

"..."

" 'Lura." He took her hand. "Please."

His soft plea did her in. She closed her eyes and shifted back. She took her time opening her eyes but she did not look at his face. She felt him touch her hair, saw him step closer to see her eyes.

"You have pointy ears."

"Yes," she quietly said.

"That explains why you thought mine were hideous."

The amusement in his voice made her look directly at him. He had a fondness in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

"You're beautiful."

Tears leaked from her eyes. She folded into him. He put his arms around her and kept her close to him.

"So are you -"

"From space," she sniffled. "Four years ago my ship crashed here."

"Ok..."

"You're skeptical."

"Hun, I'm studying to go into deep space. Sam and his kids have been talking about life on other planets for _years_." He pulled away just enough to see her face. "I'm just concerned about you. You must miss home."

She half shrugged. "Alteans are explorers."

"But to be on another planet by yourself -"

"I didn't say I was alone." She bit her lip. She hadn't meant to blurt that. It only went to show how comfortable she had gotten around him. "Shiro, I know you have your duty but please -"

"I won't tell anyone," he soothed. "It would cause trouble at this point." He rubbed her back. "Does your family know where you are?"

"I made a communication device not too long ago. Earth's technology is...slower than the level I'm used to."

"Then...someone should be coming." She'll be leaving. He pushed down his personal feelings. "I'm happy for you."

Her ears twitched. "Liar."

"What?"

She put a hand over his chest. "Your heartrate says otherwise."

"...That's an unfair advantage."

"Then tell me the truth. Would you be sad if I left?"

"...of course I would. I care about you." He softly sighed. "But I wouldn't want -"

She kissed him. "I'd return once I see Coran." She spoke as she continued to pepper his face. "Gather supplies. A working ship." She traced his face scar. "I like Earth and I'm rather fond of you."

"Oh," he breathed out.

She kissed him more forcefully.

"Allura -"

"Your bed, I remember."

She broke off the kiss. He took her hand and led her to his room.

"There may be differences," she warned.

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "I've not been with a human male."

He tilted his head at her wording but dropped it. He told her about his ex. They were past that discussion. Right now was about him and her. Everything else could fade away, if only for a moment. He tucked some hair behind her ear even though he had to reach a little to do it.

"Guess we'll find out."

* * *

It was a little different.

Not too different but it did take some adjusting to. They laughed through their mistakes and reveled in their success. Then words grew less. Breaths grew heavy. Syllables and consonances merged and were let out in undistinguishable words. Soon, the only language they used was touch.

Her back arched sharply as his hands followed the motion. Her legs encircled him completely like he knew they would. His lips worshipped her skin like she was the only goddess he'd praise.

He thrusted a little harder. She moaned a little louder.

They followed each other's rhythm until the stars were brought down to them. They laid side by side, out of breath but not out of love. She turned onto her side. He followed her motion. Her long leg went back over his waist. He laid a hand on her calf and then followed the curve of her shapely leg until he was at her hip.

"I liked that," she half whispered.

"Me too." He leaned into her caress. "Does this mean we get to do it again?"

She lightly laughed and kissed him. He grinned into it. She sighed as his arms came around her. They broke off the kiss. Her fingers lightly ran through his hair.

"I lied earlier," she murmured.

He frowned. "About what?"

"I said I'm fond of you but...I'm past that."

"Huh." He propped his head up. "That makes both of us."

She let loose a small smile. "I still want my milkshake."

"Double scope of ice cream?"

"Make it triple."

"You're very daring Miss Allura."

"Oh stop that," she pushed his shoulder. "Now I'm thinking of Earl."

"Good." He grinned as he slipped her leg off. "I need a breather before we make love again."

She threw a pillow at his back. It bounced off harmlessly.

"I want that stir fry too."

He brought his hand up to write on an invisible notepad.

"No appetizers?"

Her blue eyes glowed in the low lights of his bedroom.

"I thought that's what this was."

"...I can't tell if that's an insult or meant to insinuate what round two will be like."

She regally sat up. Her long white hair moved along her body as she pretended to ponder the question.

"Yes," she smiled with too many teeth. Then she lightly licked her upper lip. "I believe I informed you I wanted a milkshake _and_ you."

He put his hand over his mouth as he felt his face heat up.

"Then we're definitely going to need food."

**Author's Note:**

> I got to 4,000 words, was going to post and then my mind decided to add a scene. And then another scene. And it turned into over 8,000. I honestly don't know where the hover cycle part came from. Guess Allura's got a certain kink. FYI, this is about as M as I get. I love me my fluff...and insinuations. XD
> 
> Fun fact: the title is a play on the Bond movie "From Russia With Love," but it's not a spy story. I couldn't think of what else to call this.


End file.
